


Amor Fati

by blueous



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueous/pseuds/blueous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen por ahí que existen dos muertes, está primero la física, pero la real ocurre después, cuando alguien dice tu nombre por última vez. Himchan no quiere que su cerebro siga sobre-analizando el mundo, pero espera que su nombre sea susurrado por solo unos años más.<br/>Yongguk comienza a trabajar en un psiquiátrico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada; lo siento, no es la típica historia y ni siquiera está bien escrita, pero es mi historia propia favorita y... eso.

Era diferente a lo que esperaba, ciertamente, primero que nada porque no parece una prisión. Yongguk se atrevería a decir incluso que es agradable, aunque claro, tal vez sea solo porque de noche no es más que una casa con las luces apagadas, o porque las películas le alimentaron un miedo imaginario o simplemente porque es su primera noche de trabajo. Quizá sean todas las anteriores. A este punto solo de una cosa está seguro; esto es diferente a lo que él esperaba. De todas formas no le pagan por hacer apreciaciones ambientales, así que mueve la cabeza y sigue avanzando por los pasillos vacíos: la vigilancia no se hará sola.

El hospital mental no es tan grande como para mantener al guardia asombrado por más de dos horas, además claro, hacer el mismo recorrido una y otra vez, tampoco es un buen aporte a despejar la mente, lo descubre al pasar por segunda vez a través del salón de visitas vacío, lo descubre cuando ya está demasiado ensimismado con sus propios fantasmas.

Una sonrisa se escapa de los labios de Yongguk al encontrar su reflejo en una de las ventanas del pasillo; bien parado, barbilla en alto, con un uniforme azul oscuro, en el muslo derecho un arma enfundada, en su rostro la sonrisa impávida, pero no es una sonrisa grande como las de siempre-como las de antes-, es un poco más irónica y últimamente es la única que se siente real. La mueca le recuerda que esto: ser guardia, nunca fue una de sus metas, pero allí está su reflejo diciéndole que lo ha conseguido. No es como si hubiese tenido _metas_ para empezar, pero si hubiese tenido entonces esto no sería parte de ellas. Se pregunta, si hubiese tenido metas, ¿cuáles serían esas? Aprieta los puños sin dejar de caminar, cree que el acto es un poco mecánico, cree que su postura es demasiado forzada, sin embargo no le sorprende, después de todo entró al ejército a los dieciocho y salió a un paso de sargento segundo (lo mejor que se puede ser sin meterse en la política explícita). Está entrenado para fingir que sabe hacer lo-que-sea-que-haga.

Quién sabe, tal vez una de sus metas era ser feliz, aunque le faltó el plan, piensa. Uno olvida que “feliz” no es más que un momento.

Un momento.

Yongguk sigue aún todavía demasiado perdido en su propia mente cuando un cuerpo pequeño, como que se pierde entre lo grande de sus ropas, se detiene frente a él. Otro recordatorio de que se le han pasado _muchos_ momentos.

—¿Nuevo guardia?

_Debe ser demasiado temprano para que un paciente esté en pie_ , es lo único que piensa el nombrado antes de ajustar su cinturón y pestañear para hidratar los ojos que, sin que lo notara, no había cerrado hace ya bastante. _Demasiado temprano_ para que el sujeto delante de él esté despierto, piensa de nuevo sin dejar de captar la desidia en la voz contraria.

—Es temprano.

El chico es malditamente delgado, _no habría durado ni un día en el ejército_ , tiene ojos casi negros, aunque sus pupilas son color cacao y Yongguk comienza a creer que este lugar no es tan agradable como al inicio de su tarea.

—Temprano para los locos. Hay divisiones aquí, señor nuevo guardia, tiene que aprender.

¿Qué contestar a eso?

Nada. Yongguk se cuadra antes de inclinar la cabeza y comenzar a caminar de nuevo. Quizás no fue tan buena idea no asistir a la charla previa, tal vez allí enseñaron qué hacer en estos casos, cuál es el procedimiento.

Así que su primera noche pasa igual a las casi trescientas noches que ya pasó como guardia de una empresa de manufactura metálica: en silencio, entre una única voz dentro de su cabeza y la visión borrosa de los ojos ambientándose a la oscuridad.

Bueno, y un tipo en el inicio de la mañana, pero los imprevistos ocurren.

Hay un poco de vergüenza en su sistema cuando al llegar a la recepción es al único que el encargado del lugar espera.

—Si hoy llega una hora antes le podría hacer un resumen de la charla que se perdió —Yongguk detesta el tono autosuficiente del encargado, porque pareciera que quiere sonar amable, pero esa cara no le ayuda en nada —. Los pacientes están acostumbrados a ciertas rutinas que no queremos alterar, además…

—Claro —Le corta sin querer escuchar ni una palabra más—, estaré aquí a las nueve, señor Wu.

El tipo asiente y le entrega un horario; sí, otra que cosa de la que se perdió por faltar a la capacitación. Ni siquiera es su culpa, es culpa de Yongnam y su “Namsam no está tan lejos”, esto es culpa de la mala organización y del idiota que marca como ‘optativa’ a la charla que servirá de base para los turnos, de su hermano por dejar todo a última hora, de su madre por no querer prestarle su auto, del tráfico de ese día, de los semáforos en rojo… esto es toda culpa de él por ser demasiado orgulloso como para dejarse mostrar siete minutos retrasado.

Es casi una costumbre maldecirse a sí mismo entres-dientes (lo aprendió de todos los almirantes y sargentos primero en cuatro años) así que no deja de castigarse entre murmullos hasta llegar a casa. Su madre dice algo, pero él está demasiado cansado como para detenerse a escucharla cuando puede gritar “claro” desde la entrada de su habitación y dejarse caer en la cama hecha sin desarmarla, sin siquiera escabullirse bajo las frazadas.

Yongguk sueña con pasillos largos de ningún lado, con saludos militares, con abrazos de su familia orgullosa perdiéndose entre la desesperación de caer al vacío, con caminos que parecen más abismos que otra cosa, con un tipo delgado que es tragado por su ropa color blanco sucio.

Al despertar no recuerda nada.

Al despertar el chico está molesto porque le llega el olor a tostadas hasta la habitación y tiene hambre. Es un poco irracional, pero no importa.

—¡Mamá!

La mujer aparece a través de su puerta con los ojos cansados y Yongguk cree que quizás esto no es lo que le enseñaron en el ejército.

—¿Cansado Gukkie?

—No —Termina por responder tras vacilar unos segundos —¿Hiciste algo rico?

—Huevos —Responde ella también con inseguridad, con una pequeña sonrisa colgando en los labios.

Su madre lo mira un segundo antes de voltear para regresar a la cocina. Yongguk sabe que está mal, pero la odia, no puede evitar que el sentimiento se le atore en la garganta cuando los ojos de la mujer llegan a él tan llenos de orgullo, porque cada vez que lo hace es como un cuchillo en el pecho recordándole que ni su propia madre lo conoce, si lo conociera, al menos un poco, entonces le diría que es tiempo que se haga hombre, de que tome una decisión, de ser feliz, de… de tantas cosas. Pero no le dice nada de eso, solo le llama porque la mesa está servida.

Su padre no está sentado, pero es la segunda semana del mes y sus cosas descansan en el sillón, probablemente se esté dando una ducha después de volver de los barcos. El señor Bang trabaja como maquinista en unos barcos que le hacen permanecer una semana en casa y otras tres en el mar, Yongguk lo adora y sin embargo le envidia un poco, su padre siempre quiso eso para su vida; buena paga y vida de mar. Su padre está haciendo lo que tenía planeado hacer mientras él está en su segundo empleo como guardia: improvisando.

—¿Escuchaste algo querido? —Su madre le mira con la frente arrugada hasta que él niega con la cabeza —Te decía que papá trajo regalos del viaje, creo que te trajo un libro…

Yongguk deja de escuchar, pero permite a su máscara de buen hijo tomarse el momento. Hay tantas cosas en su cabeza ahora, no le interesan los regalos.

Le interesa descubrir qué ha hecho de su vida.

El problema es que al estar en auto-piloto ya se le hicieron las ocho. Desde su casa al hospital son cuarenta minutos, pero los militares son siempre prevenidos, así que el chico se disculpa, besa a su madre en la coronilla por pura costumbre y le palmea el hombro a su padre. Puede ser porque tiene mucho en la cabeza o muy poco, pero aunque quiere usar el tiempo del viaje para pensar, no tarda más de dos cuadras en quedarse pegado en el paisaje tras la ventana. Es el mismo que tendrá que recorrer todos los días, así que lo memoriza tanto como puede. Mira los negocios y dice el nombre de estos en su cabeza tres o cuatro veces. Para cuando el supermercado que dice que su parada se avecina aparece en su campo visual, el chico se levanta, pide permiso y toca el timbre de la puerta trasera del bus.

Baja y se arregla la chaqueta antes de mirar la hora. Quince minutos adelantado y el hospital está allí, a la vuelta de la esquina.

Esta vez lo recibe otro doctor, Yongguk ni siquiera se preocupa del nombre, es simplemente el doctor Kim. Con eso basta.

—…eso fue lo que instruimos en la capacitación, resumido claro, pero todavía le queda casi media hora, ¿no prefiere ir a tomar un café al casino con nosotros? —Por _nosotros_ Yongguk asume que se refiere a los otros médicos y no es como si tuviese algo mejor que hacer así que…

—Claro.

El guardia comienza a cuestionarse a cuáles nosotros se refiere realmente el doctor Kim cuando reconoce el camino que hizo anoche mientras vigilaba su parte del hospital y…

—¿Café o té?

—¿No es este el comedor de los pacientes?

—Sí.

A pesar de eso solo hay tres pacientes, cada uno alejado del otro, el doctor Kim no tarda en encontrar un asiento cercano al de un chico delgado (casi tan como como el de anoche). El doctor se excusa mientras va por los brebajes y vuelve al rato, Yongguk casi siente que fue en un segundo, de tan confundido aún.

—¿Los doctores pueden estar aquí?

—Eres otro que ha visto muchas películas… esto se asemeja más a una casa de retiro que a un psiquiátrico como el de _Halloween_. No te digo que lugares como esos no existan —Comenta tomando un sorbo a su café, Yongguk está seguro que contiene la risa también—, claro que existen, pero después de algunos problemas en este psiquiátrico en particular quedamos como responsable de ciertos trastornos más… ¿fáciles de manejar? No sé qué palabra usar en realidad.

Yongguk debe haber puesto cara de interés, porque el doctor se alarga en una charla sobre qué es un psiquiátrico, qué es un manicomio, qué es un centro de salud mental, cuáles son las enfermedades mentales más comunes y que casi nadie detecta hasta que se hacen predominantes en la conducta, cuáles son las más complicadas y las que se derivan a tratamientos con fármacos. Yongguk deja de procesar cuando se da cuenta que al menos no lo van a matar aquí y… ¿qué importa el resto?, si hay un problema puede disparar, está en su derecho.

—Disculpa, suelo alargarme cuando empiezo a hablar de esto… supongo que me apasiona un poco y tú ya deberías estar en tu uniforme —La sonrisa del doctor es sincera, tan sincera que a Yongguk le molesta.

—No se preocupe, pasa cuando uno está feliz haciendo lo que hace.

Dice a su vez el chico sonriendo, pero su sonrisa es falsa.

—Es cierto… bueno, le deseo toda la suerte del mundo en su segunda noche, Bang Yongguk.

El aludido mueve la cabeza antes de tomar de un sorbo todo lo que le quedaba en la taza para salir. No puede evitar notar como el doctor no tarda en moverse a la mesa del chico delgado.

Antes de llegar al cuarto que le asignaron a todo el personal de seguridad para dejar sus bolsos y cambiarse de ropa, una mano le toma del brazo, casi sin fuerza, solo para llamar su atención.

—Señor nuevo guardia, veo que aún no muere.

Ojos pequeños, voz cansada, brazos delgado. Un chico que parece será tragado por su bata de nubes tormentosas. El mismo de ayer.


	2. Chapter 2

Yongguk no puede creer que está atrasado un minuto y medio cuando llegó con más de una hora de adelanto. Pero al menos ya no se siente como un perro abandonado a su suerte, ya le han dado todas las instrucciones, incluso un papel impreso con los primeros horarios de los pacientes y los otros guardias, aunque es demasiado pequeño y no cree que nadie lo entienda en realidad. De todas formas lo guarda en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón, quizás más tarde, en su casa (y con una lupa) lo analice bien. Ahora está apurado, las luces del primer nivel se han apagado porque la cena se sirve en otro comedor, uno del segundo piso, que es donde empiezan las habitaciones de los pacientes. Hoy, en el resumen de la charla, le han aclarado que la actividad en el primer piso queda exenta de pacientes cinco minutos antes de la cena, aunque en el resto del edificio la cosa no para hasta cerca de la media noche, por lo que solo tendrá un colega hasta entonces; el encargado del patio de atrás.

De pronto la oscuridad es más pesada y… ¿qué hacía el chico de ayer en el primer piso tan temprano? Por lo que tiene entendido los pacientes pasan por un chequeo en las mañanas antes de bajar.

Yongguk no sigue pensando en eso, no porque no quiera, es porque algo lo interrumpe.

—Señor nuevo guardia, ¿no me vas a responder?

La voz ya se le hace reconocible, lo cual le parece ridículo cuando apenas la ha oído tres veces, contando esta.

—¿No puedes hablar?, ¿es parte de la imagen de guardia malo?

Yongguk no responde de nuevo, aprieta los labios incluso, inclina la cabeza en forma de despedida y se apresura a seguir su camino.

—El último guardia era más amable que tú —Gruñe el otro chico comenzando a seguirlo. Yongguk solo recuerda que al primer intento de agresión puede disparar, lo repite en su cabeza hasta sentirse más seguro —, hay apenas dos nuevos guardias, es injusto que coincidentemente hayan sacado al que no me caía mal… ¿no sabes por qué lo sacaron?

El chico camina a su lado ahora, mirando el piso mientras le confiesa que en realidad el guardia anterior renunció porque le ofrecieron completar sus estudios en el campo de biología, el chico no era más que eso: un chico, así que no había dudado en dejar su carta de renuncia en la recepción tras la misma llamada de su hermano mayor.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

—¡Lo sabía!, si hablas. Creí que estaba empezando a volverme loco —El paciente se ríe, como si fuera una broma graciosa cuando ambos están dentro de una institución mental —, sin intenciones de hacer un juego de palabras, lo juro.

La voz del paciente es todo lo que llena el vacío de la noche después, porque el chico no deja de hablar durante al menos tres horas seguidas, apenas alcanzan a haber algunos espacios en medio para preguntar algo a lo que el guardia no piensa responder antes que el paciente se dé cuenta que eso no es más que un monólogo.

—Me cansaste, ah, ¿no puedes responder siquiera cuando me estoy despidiendo?

Yongguk responde entonces con un “adiós”, porque ni siquiera sabe muy bien de qué están hablando (o de qué  _ está _ hablando), el paciente lo mira a los ojos por más de un segundo y casi pareciera que va a sonreír.

Cuando Yongguk vuelve a quedar solo son casi las cuatro de la mañana, tras las instrucciones de hoy ya sabe que debe estar en la entrada a las cinco con cuarenta y cinco dejando su uniforme colgado, esa es la misma hora en que los chequeos comienzan, pero no son más que unos minutos así que la posibilidad de pacientes en el primer piso es bastante alta solo unos momentos después. Como en el centro de salud mental la mayoría de los pacientes no tienen enfermedades que representen una amenaza, poseen bastante libertad dentro de lo posible.

—¿No me dirás tu nombre?

Yongguk no puede evitar sobresaltarse un poco, sin embargo no lo deja notar, no le entrenaron para verse débil ante el enemigo (o lo que sea el delgaducho ese), así que el guardia se vuelve a poner rígido, tose un poco para disimular el pequeño sonido de sorpresa que había escapado de sus labios y pasa del chico. De forma tan literal cómo es posible, simplemente caminando a su lado hasta atravesar el pasillo y llegar a la puerta que el recluso no puede traspasar.

Ni siquiera se detiene cuando el viento lleva hasta su oído un agudo “escucha mi nombre al menos, ¡guardia! Mi nombr…”.

No. A Yongguk no le interesa su nombre.

Cuatro minutos después el doctor Wu le pregunta qué tal la segunda noche y Yongguk se odia por no haber escuchado el nombre del paciente.

—¿Le puedo preguntar algo? —El doctor asiente mientras llena unos papeles, como si ya supiera que la pregunta de Yongguk no va a valer la pena —Está este chico, no es que me interese, pero me habla, es extraño, no sé si es real o me estoy volviendo loco… —El guardia tartamudea porque su elección de palabras de pronto no parece la más indicada, pero prosigue de todos modos —Es solo que está despierto demasiado temprano, ayer estuvo conmigo un rato en la noche, pero por lo que entiendo no está permitido que eso pase, sinceramente no sé por qué no hice nada antes pero…

—Está bien. Es Himchan, ¿cierto?... ¿Delgado, barbilla puntiaguda, ojos pequeñitos? —Inquiere el doctor cuando el nombre parece no tener efecto en Yongguk —No te preocupes, está aquí como medida de prevención porque tuvo un intento suicida hace unos meses, ya sabes, lo típico.

Yongguk dice “ah, claro” aunque no entiende qué es  _ lo típico _ o por qué un intento de suicidio cabría en esa categoría.

¡Oh, pero por supuesto! Esto es un hospital mental.

—Llegó pésimo, pero ha mostrado increíbles mejoras.

El guardia se retira, otra vez, cansado como desde siempre.

Quizás pensando en Kim Himchan. Quizás no.

 

Es recién en el tercer día que Yongguk conoce al otro guardia, su nombre es Daehyun y es más joven por un par de años, cuando Yongguk le pregunta por qué está trabajando en algo como la seguridad, Daehyun simplemente levanta los hombros y dice “necesito dinero y mi tío trabaja en la empresa, así que ¿por qué no?, además, mi madre no pagará mi carrera de cantante, ¿sabes?”. A Yongguk le comienza a gustar. Hay algo en el chico que le recuerda a sí mismo hace unos años atrás, solo que este niño Daehyun hace lo que él no se atrevió a hacer.

—Y tú, ¿por qué eres guardia?

—¡Porque me encanta! —Responde Yongguk calzándose los zapatos con una sonrisa que le demuestra a Daehyun que todo es una maldita mentira —,  _ porque me encanta _ —Repite con la voz apagada, su voz desvaneciendose en la última sílaba.

Es un poco incómodo, Yongguk lo siente en la sonrisa forzada del otro guardia cuando le recuerda que ya deben salir.

El primer piso está oscuro, las ventanas selladas, las puertas de la recepción y el laboratorio con llave, todo el resto simplemente cerrado. Se escuchan voces, pasos, llanto y un grito súbito desde el segundo piso, deben estar en la cena, así que Yongguk intenta recordar la letra de la canción que cantaba en sus años de ejército cuando le tocaba guardia, pero no puede recordarla bien, está seguro que habla de arreglar un corazón roto y de luz, pero no encuentra la melodía en ninguna esquina de su cerebro y deja de buscar cuando comienza a descubrir otras cosas que no recordaba. 

—¿Hambre?

Sin darse cuenta Yongguk lleva la mano hasta un extremo de su cadera, a un centímetro de tomar el arma que allí descansa.

—No te quiero hacer nada, guardia. Tranquilo.

Himchan, piensa Yongguk, algo extrañado de decir el nombre, de rotular a esta presencia, incluso en su cabeza. El paciente ni siquiera lo mira a la cara, parece diferente a ayer, y al día antes, tal vez es que antes parecía que dominaba el lugar mientras ahora parece que acaba de salir de la suela de algún anónimo zapato que le aplastó con fuerza y de súbito.

—Deberías estar en la cena.

—¿Seguro que no quieres comer? Nunca entendí muy bien cómo no se desmayan sin comer durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Debo llamar al doctor?

—Solo quiero hablar contigo, ¿vale?

—Tengo una ronda que hacer.

—¿Puedo saber tu nombre, al menos?

—Puedes seguir llamándome guardia en lo que me concierne.

—Esto será tan difícil… —Comenta Himchan entre un suspiro cansado —Pero bueno.

Yongguk por su parte no se molesta en preguntar qué será tan difícil. No hace falta cuando comienza a caminar de nuevo y los pasos de Himchan hacen eco tras él. Esta noche es en silenciosa, comparada con las charlas previas de Himchan al menos, así que el guardia deja de prestarle atención cuando dobla en una de las salas de entrevista.

Deben ser algo así como las tres de la mañana cuando Yongguk voltea para encontrar nada más que una ventana que da al patio.

—¿Himchan? —Inquiere el guardia algo temeroso de decir su nombre.

No hay respuesta, así que Yongguk termina por acelerar la guardia hasta volver a la puerta principal. Lo que va a hacer no es algo por lo que sus superiores le felicitarían, pero es algo que cualquier humano haría después de estar con un chico que desapareció:

—¿Daehyun?

La noche no tiene luna y apenas unas estrellas, así que no es hasta que Daehyun le apunta con la linterna que Yongguk alcanza a distinguir otra figura.

—¿Himchan?

Daehyun no parece ni siquiera sorprenderse porque ambos chicos se conozcan, simplemente sonríe y guarda su linterna.

—¿Qué pasó? —Yongguk incluso tartamudea un poco cuando responde “nada”, pero Daehyun tiene la decencia de no hacerlo notar— Oh, Himchan-hyung me estaba hablando de un nuevo psiquiatra, ¿no te quieres quedar?

Cuando Yongguk acepta es porque cree que ya ha sido lo suficientemente patético escapar una vez. Himchan comienza a hablar otra vez, igual a como Yongguk le oyó el primer día, como animado, como si no perteneciera a ese cuadro negro y gris que es el hospital, sin embargo Daehyun frunce el ceño.

—Himchan, ¿estás bien?

—Claro… solo- tal v… creo que tengo sueño.

Himchan se levanta entonces, con una pequeña sonrisa que Daehyun queda mirando por un instante más de lo que es convencionalmente aceptable. El paciente se despide de Daehyun con un movimiento de mano y de Yongguk sumando su “adiós, nuevo guardia” que Yongguk no encuentra ya tan asombroso.

—¿Por qué le preguntaste si estaba raro?

—¿En serio? —Daehyun se arregla un poco la gorra mientras levanta una ceja —Incluso si Himchan-hyung es uno de los más normales por aquí, está bajo custodia por algo. Ha intentado quitarse la vida al menos tres veces, aunque sus crisis suelen ser por nada más que el momento y por lo general es… era bastante centrado. Iba en mi universidad antes —Dice el más pequeño de golpe, como excusando su conocimiento del paciente—, ya sabes, antes que yo congelara contaduría y que él se tirara de un quinto piso… era uno de los populares al menos veinte días al mes, los once restantes estaba solo, en una esquina del casino con las piernas contra el pecho escribiendo algo. Desde su último intento su madre le ordenó entrar a un psiquiátrico o lo-que-fuera, desde entonces ha sido como un alma en pena, creo que no hace mucho comenzó a mostrar mejoras… pero deben ser cosas técnicas, porque yo lo notaba igual de muerto que hace tiempo y ni siquiera sé porque te acabo de revelar su vida entera. Supongo que porque ya se conocieron o algo.

—Sí… ehmn… yo... Tengo que volver a la guardia.

Daehyun le mira con cara de “no entrarán a robar, no te vayas” parecida a la de un niño que no quiere volver a aburrirse solo, pero Yongguk no se detiene, tiene la oculta esperanza de que Himchan esté en la escalera para despedirle.

No está.


	3. Chapter 3

Yongguk se siente levemente preocupado el quinto día, más que nada porque es su último día de trabajo en la semana y el jueves Himchan apenas bajó las escaleras a las dos y cuarto para dejar un vaso de agua y desaparecer. No es que el paciente le preocupe ni nada, es solo acaba de descubrir que es una persona mentalmente inestable (qué sorpresa, ¿no?) y no quiere tener que cargar con un suicidio ajeno el resto de su vida.

No es nada más que eso.

Yongguk hace la guardia algo exaltado, como preparándose para decir “vete a dormir”, pero con ganas de decir otra cosa. El sonido en el segundo piso se extinguió hace un rato y el resto de los guardias ya están en posición. Para cuando la tercera vuelta por el primer piso de Yongguk comienza, él cree que el paciente no va a aparecer.

—Me acabas de hacer creer que soy invisible.

—Himchan —Responde el guardia sintiéndole levemente seguro con la forma en que las palabras fluyen por sus labios.

—¿No me vas a mandar a dormir o algo?

La mueca auto-suficiente en el rostro apenas iluminado por los faroles exteriores le hacen recordar a Yongguk que es guardia y tiene derecho a disparar si algo se sale de control.

—No estaba entre mis planes, pero…

—Mi nombre es Himchan.

Las palabras se quedan flotando y hoy, por primera vez, Yongguk ve en el rostro de Himchan signos de que sí necesita estar aquí, es como si sus ojos fueran otros, como si necesitara hablar con alguien, como si necesitara un abrazo.

—Lo sé.

Pero Yongguk está entrenado para actuar como un soldado capacitado en momento de guerra.

(El guardia se pregunta por qué un chico sería sinónimo de guerra.)

—Nací en Seúl, vivo con mis padres y mi hermana, o bueno: vivía, mi vida es malditamente larga y no vale la pena, simplemente quería seguir con una rutina, quizás te usé para llenar el vacío que dejó Hanbyul; el guardia anterior —Aclara tan pronto Yongguk frunce el ceño.

—Mi turno es malditamente largo y tampoco vale la pena.

Himchan parece dudar, pero tan pronto Yongguk se sienta a su lado es como si en realidad quisiera sonreír.

—Nací cuando mamá tenía 38, dijeron que era riesgoso, ella lo negó siempre, lo niega incluso ahora que estoy encerrado aquí, yo creo que tal vez es por eso que mi mente es diferente a las otras, en parte… mi padre, él le pidió el divorcio a mamá cuando yo tenía diez, sin embargo ahora están juntos, alguna parte de ‘nuestro hijo está loco’ los volvió a conectar.

“Eso es el contexto que necesitas, de mí… Kim Himchan era un niño normal, aunque no recuerdo mi infancia en realidad, solo sé que cuando era pequeño quería ser una mariposa, el resto es una reconstrucción que no es mía, no es mi vida, es lo que el resto creía que hacía, así que no podría asegurar si mi inestabilidad mental nació en alguna parte de mi vida o conmigo. Creo que siempre me ha gustado estar solo, pero me da miedo también, así que solía llenarme de amigos que ni siquiera sabían mi color favorito, o bueno sí… pero se entiende. La primera vez que intenté quitarme la vida es un recuerdo tan vívido que la adrenalina me vuelve de solo de pensarlo, tenía trece, supongo que era una etapa, escuchaba esa música que escuchan todos los preadolescentes y aunque nunca me corté el pelo sobre un ojo ni nada… dejé de comer —Una sonrisilla se le escapa a Himchan al mismo tiempo que niega con la cabeza un poco —Una chica de la clase me dijo morsa, ella era cruel, se burlaba de todos, ni siquiera entiendo bien por qué me afectó tanto que dijera eso, ya lo sabía en parte, en casa siempre hacía cosas deliciosas, como para ocultar que no teníamos tanto dinero, así que era cierto: estaba gordo.

“Y bueno, supongo que después de eso me fui en picada, es patético cómo te afectan esas cosas cuando eres niño, no tenía ganas de nada, a veces pienso que era porque ya no tenía energía, aunque en perspectiva ya no importa. He llegado a la conclusión que los demonios siempre están allí, como atrás de tu rostro, siempre con ganas de salir y sin embargo es uno quien los deja actuar. Yo no los había sentida hasta que me di cuenta que me estaban dominando, que ya no eran demonios detrás de mi rostro sino yo, era yo triste, yo enojado, yo con ganas de morir, con ganas de que otras personas sufrieran lo que yo y recién tenía dieciséis, creo que casi diecisiete. La verdad ningún recuerdo es exacto, mis historias resultan más tristes cada vez que las cuento, ni siquiera sé si es porque me doy cuenta de más cosas o porque comienzo a exagerar, tú tienes permitido hacer tu propio juicio. Oh, sí, sí… pues bueno, entonces seguiré la historia. Era el último año de preparatoria y fue como si un monstruo despertara el primero de enero para solo perseguirme a través de todos los días siguientes, jamás me había imaginado a mí mismo sin uniforme, era como un sueño, pero no uno que quisiera alcanzar, era simplemente una etapa a la que prefería huírle y mi madre cambiando las hojas del calendario cada primero del mes no ayudaba en nada. No me iba tan mal en los ensayos que hacía con mis amigos en los ratos libres así que no estaba nervioso para el día de la prueba de selección, recuerdo que incluso pensé era exagerado como los autos evitaban los locales de rendición, hice todo tal como me había dicho, tomándome mi tiempo, qué-sé-yo, recuerdo que entonces tenía de novia a una chica bonita que terminó media hora después que yo, la esperé y caminamos juntos hasta la parada de buses, no me sentía tan mal como antes de rendir la prueba y aunque era extraño me gustaba, pensé que el monstruo se había cansado, que otra vez volvería a ser normal y entonces, ocho días antes de las respuestas… el monstruo volvió.”

Yongguk no puede evitar desviar la mirada del rostro del paciente cuando este termina su frase, porque mirarlo parece doler.

—¿Te tienes que ir?

Y no es hasta que Yongguk tiene que pestañear porque la luz de la ventana le encandila que se da cuenta que quizás se ha enfocado demasiado en Kim Himchan, ¿y si entraron y robaron todo?, ¿y si uno de los pacientes se escapó?

—Pero mañana no voy a volver.

¿Y si mañana roban a Himchan?

—Lo dices como pidiendo disculpas, idiota 

Es instinto lo que frena la sonrisa en la cara de Yongguk, es instinto y por primera vez lo odia.

—Lo digo pidiendo disculpas.

El “supongo que me gusta escucharte hablar” se lo traga también, pero el rostro de Himchan da a entender que lo captó.

—Pero volverás el lunes.

—No me has contado nada... —Himchan frunce el ceño, queriendo alegar que ha contado todo —Quiero decir que la noche se nos hizo corta.

El guardia se arrepiente tan pronto las palabras se desvanecen en el aire, pero no se retracta, en lugar de eso se levanta de la escalera donde ambos se han acomodado e inclina la cabeza. Tiene ganas de quizás haber ofrecido su mano a Himchan para ayudarle a levantarse, pero eso es demasiado riesgoso, además no es como si Himchan lo esperara de cualquier forma. Así que no importa.

—Adiós, nuevo guardia.

—Yongguk —Dice como si no fuera importante decirlo ya caminando hasta la habitación donde se quita el uniforme.

Yongguk no nota a Himchan diciendo su nombre varias veces en susurros, tampoco la sonrisa victoriosa que se esparce en esa boca.


	4. Chapter 4

Sábado y domingo pasaron tan rápido que Yongguk bosteza mientras toma la gorra ya en el despacho, pensar en Himchan fue levemente agotador, pensar en el porqué de pensar en él lo es aún más.

—Yongguk-hyung.

El nombrado cierra la boca terminando el bostezo atrapado en los labios, Daehyun está allí, sonriendo y a Yongguk le dan ganas de sonreír también, y casi lo hace, pero esta es la primera vez que está tan cerca de hacerlo sin darse cuenta. Se pregunta qué tanto tendrá que ver la baja de sus defensas con que Himchan se esté expandiendo en su cerebro como un globo, derribando todo lo demás.

—Daehyun-ah.

Es estúpido, pero Yongguk levanta una de las esquina de sus labios, como para reemplazar la sonrisa muerta y arranca, arranca como le dijeron que solo debía hacerlo un cobarde.

Son cinco minutos antes de que su turno comience, sin embargo Yongguk siente que Himchan le ha fallado por no estar allí. Piensa que es un poco ilógico seguir enojado durante las cuatro horas en las que Himchan brilla por su ausencia, cree que no tiene derecho, que no son amigos, que no lo ha visto en dos días y eso es normal, cree que quizás ser guardia no está tan mal, no cuando Himchan aparece justo frente a él con su “Oye, nuevo guardia”.

—Kim Himchan.

El aludido se muerde los labios para no sonreír, Yongguk lo nota, pero también nota la forma pronunciada en que los ojos que Himchan se juntan en la casi sonrisa y es tan falso, un gesto tan forzado que al guardia le recorre un escalofrío.

—¿No tienes hambre?

 No, Yongguk no tiene hambre, pero acepta el trozo de pan con palta que el más bajito le entrega de todas formas. El gesto es extrañamente enternecedor, porque Himchan lo hace tal cual lo haría un niño de seis. De pronto Yongguk se da cuenta que no sabe cuántos años tiene el otro.

—Nací en el ’90, ¿y tú?

Himchan le queda mirando, como procesando la información un poco antes de inclinar la cabeza y estirar la mano, esta vez vacía, diciendo “igualmente”, nada más ni nada menos, pero a Yongguk se le llena más el estómago con eso que con los mordiscos que va dando al trozo de pan en toda la noche.

De todas formas Himchan no continúa con su historia, el guardia quiere preguntar pero no está tan seguro de que tan bueno sea para la incipiente relación forzar las cosas, así que Yongguk hace su vigilancia y simplemente asiente o hace sonidos de entender y de exclamación cuando el relato de los tres días en que el guardia no ha estado prosigue.

No es hasta casi las cuatro de la mañana que Yongguk pierde totalmente su dureza, es justo cuando Himchan se pone delante de él y le dice “pero mírame” mientras recrea una estúpida escena de ‘ _ Friend Zone _ ’.

—Eso pasó de moda hace años, Himchan.

—Da igual, te saqué una sonrisa, me siento realizado. Además siento que he estado aquí hace años.

No pasan más de cinco segundos antes que la expresión de Yongguk se ponga rígida de nuevo, su sonrisa se desvanece, pero no frunce el ceño, simplemente su rostro queda en blanco.

—¿No tienes sueño?

Himchan abre los ojos y lo mira, busca con esas cuencas abiertas las pupilas oscuras del otro, pero Yongguk ni siquiera le entrega esa satisfacción.

—Deberías irte a acostar, algo.

Sería mentira decir que Yongguk no siente el pecho pesado, pero también tiene miedo y si no fuera porque el instinto se pone primero en su mente tal vez sus rodillas estarían temblando.

—Yo… sí —Incluso en una frase tan corta, la voz de Himchan se tropieza consigo misma —Perdón.

Es un poco dramático como Himchan comienza a retroceder sin dar vueltas, camina de espaldas y con pequeños pasos hasta casi llegar a las escaleras, su ojos no vuelven a intentar llegar a los de Yongguk, simplemente se pasean por la habitación, se mueven y Yongguk no quiere notar que ese movimiento es para evitar que los agujeros húmedos pasen a estar mojados.

El ambiente se mantiene pesado durante todo el resto de la guardia y Yongguk no quiere averiguar si es por las palabras de Himchan o porque le han dolido en el pecho, porque siente que el que ha estado atrapado en el manicomio es él.

-

El doctor Wu le mira extrañado cuando los golpeteos en la puerta anteceden a la imagen del guardia, incluso el "¿sí?” le sale como tímido.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Yongguk avanza hasta sentarse en la silla de atención tan pronto el doctor asiente y deja los papeles a un lado, con esa forma tan académica que los doctores poseen —No es nada grave, pero… ¿puedo preguntar por Himchan?

—Claro que puedes, ahora mi respuesta va a depender de cual sea la razón por la que estás tan curioso. Es segunda vez que me preguntas por él.

—Sí, esta vez es diferente. La primera vez pensaba que era un fantasma o algo, ahora es porque me agrada un poco, pero no sé si en realidad ¿no es un peligro que hable con él?… no lo sé.

—No seas tan inocente —La risa muda del doctor obliga a Yongguk a apretar los labios —Himchan está aquí hace exactamente trece meses, no es un peligro, simplemente tiene depresión y un mente demasiado brillante, ya sabes, es una pésima combinación cuando además sus padres se divorcian, los niños suelen culparse, no recuerdo todo su historial ahora, preferiría que él acepte que te muestre eso también, ya que no eres familiar ni nada, no es personal, es solo el protocolo, tal vez…

—No, no, no. No es necesario, simplemente necesito saber si puede tener ataques de ira o algo peligroso. Para mí. 

—Nada de eso.

Yongguk podría seguir preguntando, tiene ganas de seguir preguntando, sin embargo le parece patético, es como seguir cavando su propia tumba cuando el doctor Wu frunce el ceño.

—Gracias, doctor.

—¿Te ha dicho algo?

La cabeza de Yongguk se va de un lado para el otro levemente, no dice nada más que lo que ya ha dicho mientras se levanta, deja la silla donde la encontró, se inclina con ambos brazos apretados contra sus costados y se retira.

Una vez afuera se permite a sí mismo suspirar, no tiene idea porqué se ha sentido ofendido con la última pregunta del doctor, ¿qué podría decirle Himchan?

El móvil de Yongguk vibra en su bolsillo, tan pronto el nombre en la pantalla se hace claro el chico solo puede suspirar con más fuerza.

—¿Estás haciendo la revisión semanal?

— _ Exacto _ —La risa que llega a través del teléfono es deformada por la distancia, sin embargo Yongguk la puede recrear en su cabeza — _ Solo quiero saber que estás vivo y bien. _

—Oh… Jiho, por favor… me estás avergonzando y ni siquiera te estoy viendo.

La risa brota de nuevo y Yongguk entiende porque el chico le escupió en la cara al capitán del pelotón en el segundo año simplemente para ser expulsado y no volver jamás.

— _ Hoy tengo libre de la práctica, ¿no quieres que pase por tu casa? _

—Tan pronto te vea, créeme que voy a reír de tu pobreza universitaria.

— _ Como sea, ¿a las dos? _

Yongguk casi va a decirle que un poco más tarde porque tiene que dormir un poco, pero Jiho ya cortó la llamada y algo le dice que el chico estará tocando su timbre a las una y media.

Woo Jiho es algo parecido a un mejor amigo para Yongguk, se conocieron en el ejército, ambos todavía unos niños, perdieron contacto con el mundo juntos, comenzaron a pensar que la seguridad nacional era importante juntos, estuvieron a punto de rendirse juntos, sin embargo Jiho se dijo a sí mismo que eso no era rendirse, era empezar por sí mismo, y eso no lo hizo con Yongguk. Sin embargo, a pesar de que a Jiho lo expulsaran de la academia con la orden de no volver jamás, Yongguk cree que le conoce tanto como se puede conocer a una persona, porque ni siquiera las miradas desaprobatorias del sargento lograban que ambos chicos dejaran de hablar en los días de visitas que siguieron la expulsión de Jiho.

Y el timbre suena a las una y media.

—¡Woo Jiho!

La señora Bang abraza al mejor amigo de su hijo como si no lo hubiera visto hace tres semanas.

—Mamá… —Se queja Yongguk para que la mujer suelte al otro chico.

Jiho niega, como si eso no importara y soporta las típicas preguntas a las que ya sabe la respuesta, se disculpa y asiente cuando la señora les dice que les llevará algo para beber.

—Tu mamá no cambia.

—Dímelo a mí.

—¿Qué tal?

Yongguk le mira, unos largos segundos antes de volver a caminar hasta su habitación con el otro chico detrás.

—No lo sé.

—¿Tan mal?

Para cuando Jiho pregunta, ya ambos están en la habitación de Yongguk, no está muy desordenada, pero es necesario patear un par de pantalones para que se vea aún mejor. Yongguk no sabe a qué se refiere Jiho cuando le pregunta por lo mal, él no dijo que estuviera mal, es solo que no sabe, en serio no sabe. Ni siquiera ha pensado  _ que tal _ su trabajo, ¿igual al anterior? Es una opción, claro, pero en el anterior no estaba Himchan. ¿Es Himchan bueno entonces? Es que tampoco lo sabe, porque Himchan es solo una presencia nueva, y tal vez no es más que eso lo que le hace interesante…

—No, mal no es la palabra.

—Es solo que cada vez que te veo te estás quejando de que esta no es la vida que querías.

—Tal vez me di cuenta que no sé qué vida quería.

Jiho arruga la frente y hace un sonido de entendimiento aunque su rostro dice todo lo contrario.

—A ver, cuéntamelo todo.


	5. Chapter 5

Es mala idea dormir tres horas, Yongguk se da cuenta de eso cuando despierta a un minuto de su paradero y, todavía con el sueño y languidez en los miembros, debe tocar el timbre para bajar (El maldito timbre está atascado, no es que Yongguk no tenga fuerza).

Daehyun ya está en su turno, Yongguk se supone atrasado, no pondría sus manos al fuego, porque no ha mirado el reloj desde que supo le quedaban quince minutos para recorrer lo que por lo general toma un poco más de veinte, así que se viste tan rápido como puede, el porta-armas se lo va acomodando mientras camina y se debe ver patético avanzando medio inclinado con la gorra mal puesta, mordiéndose el labio mientras farfulla maldiciones y…

—Te ves sexy.

La risa de Himchan obliga, en un solo segundo, a Yongguk a enderezarse y pestañear. Su propia risa está allí también, detrás de su garganta, siendo empujada por el eco inextinguible de la felicidad retorcida de Himchan, sin embargo no puede salir tan fácilmente, pero… se ríe. Un poco, como irónico, rodando los ojos y bufando al final, pero se ríe.

—Si sexy es sinónimo de atrasado y con sueño, entonces sí, soy malditamente sensual.

Pronto va a ser el cambio de hora, así que cada vez oscurece más temprano, son apenas las nueve, pero ya parecen las once. Es la oscuridad, Yongguk se dice, es la oscuridad la que hace que tenga ganas de estar más cerca de Himchan.

—¿Con sueño?

—Sí… nunca te juntes con tus ex-compañeros de instituto un día laboral.

—¿Ex-compañeros?

—¿Celoso?

Himchan parece ofendido, pero no la clase de ofendido en la que Yongguk lo catalogaría normalmente, parece de verdad sorprendido y ¿triste?

—Claro que no.

Himchan repite ese “claro que no” al menos dos veces más en voz baja antes que Yongguk se ofenda también, aunque él no lo demuestra. El guardia simplemente aprieta los labios mientras avisa que tiene que hacer la guardia.

—¿No dormiste nada, nada? Daehyun-ah dijo que los guardias solían dormir en las tardes lo suficiente, incluso él, cuando estaba estudiando… aunque claro, ya era el último semestre y Daehyun sabía que iba a congelar, así que…

—Me podrías seguir contando de tu vida, a Daehyun le puedo preguntar de la suya, ¿sabes? —La frase le ha salido tan cortante que se arrepiente un poco, pero no voltea a ver la reacción de Himchan, simplemente sigue caminando tan pronto siente unos pasos de tras él —Si quieres, claro —Acota intentando suavizar la actitud, es independiente a él la razón por la que solo parece empeorar.

—Si me dices por favor —Himchan ríe otra vez, esta vez más despacio, sin tantas ganas y asiente cuando los ojos de Yongguk encuentran los suyos en el reflejo de la ventana oscuro —, o si me miras con cara de asesino también. Ni siquiera voy fingir que olvidé dónde quedé —Y de pronto Himchan entrelaza sus propios dedos tras la espalda y comienza a hablar—, porque he repasado esa conversación en mi cabeza varias veces ya.

“La segunda vez ni siquiera fue mi intencion, es cierto que estaba triste, quedaba casi una semana para saber los resultados de la selección y ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía tanto miedo, no lo había hecho tan, tan mal, simplemente de pronto entendí que no sabía qué hacer ni siquiera si sacaba el mejor puntaje del país, no tenía propósito, mi vida había sido hacer a mis padres felices, tener amigos, los últimos dos años comenzar a cuestionarme la vida y llorar, pero no había hecho nada por resolver la duda, por darme un sentido, por nada, me había dormido en laureles, en extraños laureles con espinas. Mi trabajo se había acabado, un amigo me había ayudado a encontrar trabajo como vendedor en una pequeña tienda del centro comercial y aunque no pagaban una millonada era poco tiempo y yo no tenía tantos gastos, la cosa es que una vez perdido el trabajo cada tarde me quedó para pensar y re-pensar las cosas. Cinco días antes de los resultados había tenido un ataque de nervios por la noche del que nadie se dio cuenta porque mamá estaba demasiado ocupada felicitando a mi hermana por pasar su tercer año en la universidad con todas las becas del mundo… no sé si lo sabes, pero ser el hermano menor de un éxito con piernas es un poco abrumador. Tal vez soy hipocondriaco e invento mis enfermedades, ahora que lo pienso, los peores síntomas son también en mis peores momentos —Himchan sonríe y Yongguk se traga las ganas de apuntar que así son las enfermedades mentales —, es un poco extraño.

“Recuerdo haber llamado a uno de mis amigos en medio de la noche, él me dijo que tenía lo que me podría hacer bien y no faltó que lo especificara para saber que era marihuana, ya la había probado antes, desde los diecisiete para ser más exactos, pero de repente y porque era entretenido probar cosas con el grupo, pero esa noche, al saltar por la ventana (y no me imagines bajando por el árbol como un ninja, mi pieza está en el primer piso y mi estado físico ha sido un asco toda la vida) no me preocupé de nada excepto de que necesitaba algo para relajarme, ni siquiera esperé volver a respirar bien, tenía los putos nervios de punta y las palmas de la mano casi sangrando de tanto rasguñarlas, así que esperé en la esquina a Kyumin y mientras me congelaba de frío creí que si mi vida terminaba entonces sería una pena, ¿ves? No era mi intención, pero Kyumin tenía esa manía de hacer cosas raras y… no me preguntes que fumé, solo sé que llegamos al parque, nos sentamos en el pasto que ya estaba húmedo y fumamos, inhalamos hasta que nos cansamos y me mareé y él reía fuerte y las palomas volando parecía estrellas duras y horrendas y me dolía la cabeza y tuve ganas de vomitar pero no tenía qué porque no había comido desde la mañana, había vuelto a dejar de comer hace meses… y eso, no sé, entonces me empecé a sentir mal, ni siquiera recuerdo todo, quizás me metí los dedos a la boca y desde preparatoria era tan fácil vomitar, como una costumbre, no demoré mucho y el pito seguía ahí, como un hilo que atravesaba el cráneo, la boca seguía seca, los ojos cansados… ya sabes, como cuando fumas pero multiplicado por mil. Nunca supe qué tenía esa cosa, creo que el señor del negocio de enfrente llamó a la policía cuando nos empezamos a reír o a gritar, pero solo me encontraron a mí porque el hijo de puta que se hacía llamar mi amigo salió corriendo tan pronto la sirena de un auto policial le llegó a las orejas, el diagnostico de “sobredosis” fue suficiente para que mamá tuviera un ataque de culpa por un mes y me culpara los siguientes… pero entré a la universidad.”

Himchan se había alargado en varias partes, movía los brazos y ponía caras acorde al relato, rodaba los ojos y de súbito callaba para volver exactamente donde se había quedado, casi a la mitad Yongguk le había guiado de un brazo hasta la muralla que tenía el ventanal hacia afuera. Era bastante poco ortodoxo que el encargado de seguridad estuviese dando la espalda a la ventana para poder inclinarse hacia el lado de un paciente que podría quitarle el arma en un solo movimiento, sin embargo Yongguk no pensó en eso ni un solo segundo. Himchan hablaba como Yongguk hablaría si no hubiese entrado al ejército y es inevitable preguntarse qué hubiese pasado si no fuera un guardia, si hubiese entrado a la universidad, si no hubiera querido llenar el “siempre quise un hijo que sirviera a su país” de su padre, si hubiese llenado el vacío en él, ¿hubiese estudiado un título en mecánica?, ¿o composición?, cuando era pequeño quería ser veterinario.

—Sí, entraste a la universidad.

Hay un silencio denso antes que Himchan le mire directo a los ojos. Yongguk nota a través de su vista periférica como Himchan se deja arrastrar hasta quedar sentado en el piso contra el espacio de concreto que separa el piso del ventanal, las rodillas de Himchan se flectan hasta quedar a la altura de su pecho, sus brazos se cruzan sobre las piernas y la cabeza de Himchan se apoya en sus manos. Yongguk no tarda mucho en acomodarse a su lado, solo que de un solo movimiento y en posición india (es más fácil levantarse así, por si ocurre algo).

—¿Te pagan por escuchar las historias de un sujeto con depresión y otras cosas de largos, largos nombres? Lo haces bien.

—Amor al arte.

Lo bueno del horario de invierno es que amanece más oscuro también, no hay luz que obligue a Yongguk a controlar cada expresión, así que relaja la frente, deja de intentar mantener los ojos bien abiertos y sonríe, apenas, un poco, solo por un costado, pero sonríe. 

—Suena bien si lo dices así… si te cuento un secreto ¿te lo guardas?

—¿Mnh?

— Me siento como Sherezade. Te estoy contando historias, pero no terminan, solo para tener una excusa con la que poder iniciar otra historia la noche siguiente, para mantenerte despierto, para alargar mi vida un día más.

Yongguk no quiere pensar en lo triste que suena la última parte, su cerebro rechaza la idea de un solo un día más con Himchan.

—Yo no quiero que te cases conmigo para matarte después de la primera noche.

Himchan desvía la mirada.

Y por todos los dioses del mundo. Yongguk cree que ese perfil, así, desamparado, con la sola luz de la farola de afuera, con los párpados casi cerrados, con la boca apretada y la respiración calmada es el más bello que ha visto en su vida.

—Quién sabe. 


	6. Chapter 6

Himchan se niega a seguir contando su historia la noche siguiente, sin embargo acaban sentados en las escaleras hablando de otras cosas, Yongguk todavía no puede seguir la conversación como le gustaría pero al menos cada vez se deja llevar un poco más por las palabras del paciente, en estas tres noches ha encontrado un Himchan más melancólico, un poco más perdido, cuenta las mismas cosas que noches anteriores, pero parece que son más sombrías ahora. Yongguk se pregunta si este es el Himchan que Daehyun mencionó.

No es su favorito, pero no le desagrada.

—No estás exactamente feliz.

—¿Quién es exactamente feliz aquí adentro?

Yongguk asiente y le pega un codazo a Himchan, para llenar la nada.

—Mañana no vengo.

—Lo sé.

—¿No me vas a extrañar?

—No te lo voy a decir.

—¿No crees que esto es extraño?

Himchan quita los ojos del punto lejano que tenía enfocado y mira a Yongguk por tres largos segundos antes de decir _no_ , y lo hace  de una forma tan segura que Yongguk cree esto es exactamente lo que debe estar pasando.

Después de eso se callan. El guardia cree que es incómodo, que es como si debiera decir algo, pero al rato Himchan está entonando una melodía entre dientes  y eso es suficiente.

-   
Jiho es un hijo de puta y definitivamente hablar dos días en una semana con él no es buena idea.

—No te hagas el frustrado, es verdad. Siempre has sido medio gay.

—Por Dios.

Yongguk suspira y sigue masajeando su frente con los dedos, porque Jiho definitivamente no es un apoyo. 

—En tu posición no llamaría a Dios, no creo que le gusten muchos los tipos como tú, pero está bien, siempre me puedes llamar a mí —El chico solo se detiene para tomar un sorbo de su té helado y sigue —Me dices que este… ¿Himchan? Te habla todas las noche, al principio lo odiabas y ahora te gusta, que lo entiendes, que piensa como tú, que blah-blah, ni siquiera sé porque te estás complicando entero, lo más probable es que te identifiques con él, que lo quieras proteger, entender…. Tomarle la mano y caminar al atardecer.

—Vale, ahora entiendo porqué nunca te llamo.

—No, tú no me llamas porque eres el peor mejor amigo de la historia.

—Ah, necesito pensar y no estás ayudando.

—No, lo que necesitas es una proposición como esta —Jiho tose, golpeándose el pecho, como si fuera a decir algo importante, pero Yongguk le conoce lo suficiente como para no sorprenderse cuando dice—; ¿no quieres salir esta noche?, ya sabes, despejarte.

—No sé, estoy un poco cansado… bueno.

Jiho ni siquiera se da el tiempo para fingir que no esperaba esa respuesta, toma su móvil y marca un número tan rápido que sus dedos parecen patinar por el teclado, antes de dejarlo en la mesa aprieta el altavoz y el sonido de espera suena en dos pitidos y medio.

—¡Gukkie vuelve a las fiestas!

— _ ¿Alo? ¿Jiho? _

—Te estoy diciendo algo importante  y respondes así…

— _ ¿Dijiste Yongguk? ¿Está Yongguk ahí? ¿Alo? _

—Sí, Mino, soy yo —Yongguk habla acercándose al teléfono que reposa en la mesa, habla con la voz más normal que puede pero su cara se arruga un poco en incomodidad —, es solo que acabo de firmar un pacto con el diablo e iré a una fiesta de ustedes.

— _ ¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¿Hoy?, pero hoy no hay nada… oh, oh, espera, haré unas llamadas, en mi casa, el garaje… _

Mino sigue con la explicación por casi un minuto antes de cortar para comenzar a llamar gente y Yongguk no puede creer que le extrañasen tanto; se siente bien.

Se siente tan patéticamente bien cuando tiene un vaso de alcohol lleno hasta el tope en la mano y la cintura de una chica que no conoce en la otra.

Se siente bien.

La fiesta empezó a las ocho, solo con él, Jiho, Mino, Jieun y Hwayoung. Una reunión de viejos amigos en la que Yongguk ya no siente tan parte. Era extraño oírlos hablar de sus vidas, sus éxitos, sus fracasos, porque el mundo sigue y cambia afuera, solo que sin él. Jieun fue la que se dio cuenta primero, la que le tocó el hombro y peguntó “¿y tú?, ¿qué tal tú?”, pero lo hizo con la voz que usaba cuando le visitaba en el ejército y Yongguk lloraba porque no quería estar allí pero tampoco se atrevía a salir. Fue incómodo cuando todos los ojos le miraron casi al mismo tiempo, pero fue realmente reponedor tener la fuerza para decir “no sé qué mierda hago conmigo mismo” y que Hwayoung levantara su copa para proponer un brindis porque  _ así es la vida _ .

Tal vez no era tan ajeno a esa reunión después de todo.

Casi a la media noche eran más de treinta.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

La voz de ella llega apenas sobre la música, ni siquiera está tan fuerte, pero todos están ebrios y gritan. La música va subiendo de a poco para tapar esos gritos y de pronto Yongguk está alzando la voz también.

—Bang Yongguk… ¿y tú?

—Sooyoung.

Y ella se mueve de una forma que es malditamente incorrecta, pero ¿qué importa?, porque lo toma del cuello y le susurra en el oído algo que en realidad no entiende, pero tampoco importa, así que los dos salen tomados de la mano al patio de Mino, ella está apunto de inclinarse, de besarlo y Yongguk cree que es necesario besarla esta noche, porque desde hace tanto que no hace algo impulsivo. Así que esto es lo correcto, es lo correcto, es lo correcto.

¿Por qué en el fondo de su cabeza suena la voz de Himchan diciendo “quién sabe”?

—¿Yongguk?

Los ojos de Sooyoung le miran confundidos, Yongguk se da cuenta que quizás ha estado pensando en Himchan en el momento totalmente incorrecto.

—Perdón.

Ella se ríe y lo suelta.

—Está bien.

De todas formas terminan los dos bajo un árbol, el pasto está húmedo así que Yongguk se quita la chaqueta y ambos se sienten sobre ella.

—No te conozco y probablemente tengas una mala imagen de mí, ya sabes, por intentar besarte apenas después de bailar un rato, pero ¿puedo preguntar qué te tiene en Marte?

—Claro que sí… ¿es un alguien en realidad?

—¿Quién es la bruja?

Yongguk siente un nudo en la garganta, pero no se atreve a decir que en realidad es un brujo.

—Soy guardia, o sea, estuve en el ejército y ahora que salí trabajo como guardia… ahora estoy en un hospital mental y… está esa ¿chica? que se intentó quitar la vida varias veces, pero me acompaña en la guardia y no puedo creer que lo haya hecho porque es normal, o bueno, “normal”, siempre he creído que todos estamos locos.

—Cierto.

—Bueno, así que llevamos hablando ¿más de un mes? No sé qué hacer, no creo que sea ético que me guste.

—Hablas como en el ejército —Ella se ríe y entrelaza las manos —Mi padre era sargento y siempre andaba con eso del deber primero. Ahora, ¿tú dices que no es ético porque estás allí para poner un ojo en el edificio y no en los pacientes, o porque ella tiene depresión?

—Todas las anteriores.

—Es lindo amar a las personas, aunque cuesta cuando esa persona no se ama. Si ella hace que no me des un beso a mí, entonces creo que deberías cuidarla, te tiene en las nubes ¿sabes?

—La conozco hace poco —Dice Yongguk como si fuera excusa.

—Y si no fuera por ella me hubieras dado un beso a los cuarenta  minutos.

Así que Yongguk se ríe y le pide el teléfono antes de decirle que sería mejor entraran.

-

—Gracias, Jiho —Le dice Yongguk a su mejor amigo a las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente. Le agradece esa ventisca de sentido común, le agradece la resaca y le agradece ese recordatorio de que no está tan solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Importante que ya vayan conociendo a los personajes que siempre hacen cameos en mis historias;  
>  Hyewon (ex F-ve Dolls), Hwayoung (ex T-ara), Lizzy (After School) y si la historia es BangHim; Zico (Block B), Jieun (Secret), Mino (Winer), etc.


	7. Chapter 7

Yongguk ni siquiera conoce el nombre del guardia del segundo piso, pero lo llama y le ruega que lo deje pasar.

—¿Perdón?

—Necesito pasar a la número trece, por favor.

—¿De verdad eres guardia de aquí?

—Claro que sí, si no me viste en la capacitación es porque no vine y… por favor.

El chico asiente, con cara de que en realidad no le interesa y Yongguk casi corre hasta la primera habitación vidriada. La número trece es una de las dos salas de control, en la que se supone los pacientes están bajo observación por la noche también, pero todos saben que los médicos no llegan hasta las tres o cinco, solo para que los encuentren allí, hasta entonces los guardias supervisan y si algo sucede llaman a los enfermeros que reposan en habitaciones del primer y tercer piso.

Himchan está allí, recostado en la cama de en medio, pero no hay nadie más en la sala, solo él. Yongguk desearía que las ventanas no fueran de vidrio transparente para dejar de sentir que el guardia le está observando cuando puede estar en la otra esquina del pasillo.

—¿Himchan?

El nombre suena al menos dos veces más antes que el paciente abra los ojos, apenas, menos de lo que están por lo general.

—¿Yongguk?

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Que  **no** hice… —Himchan respira, tiene conectado en el brazo unos cables que le llevan suero y regulan su ritmo cardiaco  —Pues, no comía desde que te fuiste, no tomé las medicinas en una semana, no tomé agua en casi tres, ya sabes.

—¿Y no me dijiste nada?

—Quizás si te extrañé un poco.

Yongguk sopesa la idea de realmente tomar a Himchan y apretarlo entre sus brazos o huir antes de que lo consuma, sin embargo solo extiende la mano hasta tomar la del otro y le aprieta los dedos.

—¿Qué harás cuando me despidan?

—No lo harán.

El agarre se aprieta, pero esta vez es Himchan.

—Sí lo harán, porque estoy en un piso que no es el mío, el primero está vacío y si entran a robar y revisan las grabaciones yo estaré tomando de la mano a un paciente que se desvaneció por testarudo.

—Entonces ándate a tu piso.

—No —Rebate Yongguk intentado que la mano de Himchan no se despegue de las suyas —Y no seas tan niña, lo decía en broma. Le dije a Daehyun que estuviese bien atento.

Este martes empieza con Himchan y Yongguk tomados de la mano en la habitación número trece.

Con el paso de los minutos Yongguk recupera su postura recta, pero incluso sentado en una silla, con la espalda bien pegada en el respaldo y las piernas cruzadas, mantiene la mano extendida, siempre sosteniendo la de Himchan ahí.

—Me tengo que ir… quiero que al menos me encuentren abajo y ya pronto podrían llegar los doctores.

—No quiero que te vayas.

—Pero dejas ir mi mano con facilidad —Yongguk mantiene los dedos de Himchan entre los suyos a pesar de que Himchan haya dejado de apretar ya, incluso los acaricia un poco, como para que el paciente quiera volver a aferrarse a él —Deberías apretar tú también.

Himchan niega con la cabeza en un par de movimientos y luego añade levemente —No, porque que no quiera que te vayas no quiere decir que no debas irte, yo debo dejarte ir y esperar que vuelvas a mí algún día —Hay una pequeña pausa, un respiro hondo y luego —. O tal vez ni siquiera regreses, pero debería bastarte con que yo te recuerde.

Hay algo que le indica al guardia que esas palabras no se refieren a esta mañana, pero no encuentra voz para decir nada excepto lo que ya no resiste dentro.

—Yo vuelvo, ¿y tú?

Himchan lo deja ir definitivamente.

 

Es casi paranoia lo que persigue a Yongguk mientras baja la escala, el otro guardia le dice que aún no llegan los médicos, se lo dice como si hubiese estado vigilando para él en lugar de para la institución. Yongguk se hace una nota mental de preguntarle el nombre en otro momento, si mantiene su trabajo.

Al llegar abajo da unas vueltas, como para ver que todo esté en su lugar y espera la hora correcta para ir hasta la habitación en donde se cambia de ropa. Daehyun está ahí, mirándolo.

—¿Viste a Himchan?

—Sí… habló toda la noche, no creo que esté tan mal… después de todo.

—Estoy pensando cambiar mis días de guardia, trabajar sábados y domingos, es demasiado dejarlo solo dos días.

—¿Eran amigos, antes, cierto?

—Lo dices por mi preocupación —Daehyun pregunta, pero parece más una afirmación y casi parecería una orden de algo si no fuera porque desvía la vista poniéndose una chaqueta de mezclilla —. En realidad era algo así como mi amor platónico, lo que no es novedad porque todo el mundo ama a Kim Himchan, lo idealizaba bastante, pero cuando comencé a trabajar aquí, cuando lo conocí de verdad, comencé a tomarle aprecio en serio, aprecio por el Kim Himchan que odia a su hermana, el que dice que podría estudiar toda su vida, el Kim Himchan que todos quieren ocultar. Pero… ya no me gusta ni nada, ahora es un amigo.

Yongguk asiente, no dice nada más antes de partir, porque está celoso y es el peor sentimiento de todos. Son celos porque Daehyun conoce a Himchan, al de verdad, tanto que puede describirlo a la perfección con palabras que Yongguk todavía debe ir rotulando en la piel del paciente.

El viaje a casa es lento, o al menos así se siente. En el celular tiene un mensaje no leído de Mino y otro de Sooyoung, son cosas simples, pero Yongguk no los responde. No vuelve a sacar el móvil hasta que llega a casa. Le abre Yongnam con pijama todavía, tiene el cabello desordenado y solo lleva zapatillas de levantar en un pie.

—Te ves patético —Le dice el mayor de los gemelos.

—Mírate al espejo.

Yongnam se ríe mientras se hace a un lado para dejar pasar a su hermano.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Es una tontería, pero cuando eran pequeños Yongguk se colaba en la cama de su hermano cada vez que tenía frío o miedo, cuando era por lo primero decía que era por miedo, cuando era por frío le echaba la culpa al miedo.

—¿Frío o miedo?

—Frío —Responde, porque sus manos y mejillas están heladas, pero en realidad no tiene tanto frío.

—¿Pregunto qué pasa antes o después de dormir?

—Después.

Después del sueño es a las dos de la tarde, cuando ambos hermanos despiertan dándose la espalda el uno al otro pero con las piernas enredadas.

—Yongguk-ah, Yongguk.

—Hmn…

—Mamá hizo almuerzo.

—Hmn.

—Hay que levantarse.

—Hmn.

—Hermanito, arriba.

Yongnam conoce la forma exacta de levantar a su hermano y lo hace con gusto, patea a Yongguk hasta dejarlo al borde la cama.

Una vez ambos en pie, Yongnam queda mirando al menor de los dos un rato.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa? 

—¿No había hecho mamá comida?

—¿Una chica?

—Chico.

Yongnam abre un poco los ojos y pestañea. Es obvio que no tiene las palabras correctas, Yongguk se siente levemente victorioso, porque si su hermano no tiene los consejos preciso es porque él se puede equivocar un par de veces, ¿cierto?

—No me sorprende tanto como me gustaría. ¿Cuál es el problema de verdad?

—Está loco.

Yongnam se ríe mientras busca en el piso un par de pantalones, Yongguk debe mantener su expresión estoica por casi medio minuto para que su hermano lo mire de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

El guardia se tropieza un poco con su propia lengua cuando le dice que no es broma, que de verdad el chico se ha intentado quitar la vida más de una vez y hoy tuvo una descompensación, y él se siente culpable porque fue justo la semana que pidió como vacaciones y no le avisó  y… en realidad le cuesta un poco porque sabe lo que va a decir su hermano.

—¿Y tú eres idiota? Me hablas y solo sé que te hará daño. Eres mi hermano, no me importa que sea chico, me importa que cambie la forma en que ahora ves el mundo, Yongguk….

—¿Qué sabes tú de la forma en que  _ veo  _ el mundo?

No hay eco, pero Yongguk siente su propia pregunta resonar dentro de su cabeza más de una vez y Yongnam deja de moverse, se queda quieto un segundo y se endereza en el otro, tiene la mandíbula apretada y no la destensa hasta que puede mirar a los ojos a su hermano menor.

—Sé que ya está suficientemente arruinada.

Yongguk se queda con la pataleta muerta en la garganta. Porque su hermano sí lo conoce, pero no es fácil asumir que su odio al mundo es un producto de su imaginación, así que, aunque no cruza los brazos como quiere, corre la mirada y responde.

—No sabes, Yongnam.

—Sí sé, soy tu hermano, mira, sé que eres un idiota cobarde que jamás le pudo decir que no a Papá, incluso cuando te dimos la oportunidad. Tuviste los cojones para entrar al ejército, algo que ninguno de los primos pudo, pero cuando te empezaron a lavar el cerebro ni siquiera dejaste que lo hicieran, te volviste más callado y ahora estás aquí, probablemente creyéndote enamorado de un pendejo que simplemente dice lo que a ti te gusta escuchar, porque odias a la “ _ sociedad”  _ y a nuestros padres y a todo lo que te tiene donde estás, pero ¡no tienes los putos cojones para hacer algo!

Yongnam está vestido cuando termina de hablar y cuando se gira para gritar la última parte, Yongguk se siente más idiota de lo que jamás pensó, queda en su lugar, procesando el que le hayan despojado de todas las pantallas en una sola intervención. Observa y se odia, observa a Yongnam volver a respirar con normalidad y se odia porque quiere un abrazo ahora.

—Pero nunca es tarde para un oportunidad, ¿no? Llévame a conocerlo —Vuelve a hablar el mayor antes de salir de la habitación, guiñandole un ojo a su hermano.

Si no fuera porque Yongguk ha buscado sobre problemas psicológicos de un tiempo a esta parte, diría que su hermano es bipolar.


	8. Chapter 8

Himchan está en las escaleras justo a las doce de la noche, Yongguk lo sabe porque ha estado echándole un ojo al reloj cada dos minutos esperando que baje. No lo ha visto desde el martes y ya se está poniendo ansioso. Daehyun le avisó que le habían dado el alta de la habitación de observaciones tan pronto Yongguk entró a cambiar su ropa al cuarto de los trabajadores y eso solo añadió más escalofríos a su ya avanzado estado de ansiedad.

Yongguk no quiere creer que esta guardia se siente especialmente bien por eso, pero es difícil cuando sí se siente especialmente bien al ver a Himchan.

—Hey.

Himchan no responde, solo sonríe, pero no sonríe como a Yongguk le gustaría, sonríe como pidiendo perdón, sonríe sin mirarlo a los ojos, sonríe y es igual las sonrisas que Yongguk usa en la mesa para las cenas familiares.

—¿Estás bien?

—Quiero salir de aquí.

Esta vez el que siente que el abecedario entero se le ha olvidado es Yongguk.

—¿Qué?

—El encierro te hace pensar, dicen que para comenzar a subir de nuevo hay que estar al fondo del pozo, conocí ese lugar mientras un doctor diferente por noche me abría más los ojos para revisar idioteces. Quiero salir de aquí.

Y es mentira, Yongguk sabe que es mentira, una gran y bien elaborada mentira, pero hay algo de verdad en la mirada de Himchan, es una paradoja porque Yongguk ya no puede separar lo que es cierto de lo que no en el paciente y suena tan creíble, tanto, que el guardia duerme a la parte de él que le dice que esto no está bien y sonríe. Sonríe, porque quiere, porque lo necesita. No se arrepiente cuando los ojos de Himchan parecen iluminarse apenas.

—¿Y cuál es el protocolo para que un ave sea libre de esta jaula?

La respuesta no llega, porque Himchan abulta un labio y se acerca al guardia, se queda a su lado y lo  mira. Lo que tiene que pasar ahora es que uno se incline y el otro se deje hacer, que Yongguk deje de pensar en lo que debería pasar y lo haga.

Pero no.

—¿Me acompaña en la guardia, caballero?

—Claro, señorita.

Daehyun es el único que rompe el silencio del recorrido a las horas y es solo porque las pilas de su radio se han acabado y “Yongguk, tú no necesitas radio cuando tienes un Himchan que funciona con luz lunar”.

Daehyun ni siquiera termina de quejarse antes de que Himchan ruede los ojos, se acerque y le tome del brazo con una pequeña sonrisilla. Se disculpa con Yongguk y dice que le dará tiempo de caridad a este perrito. El guardia no se siente celoso esta vez, y es extraño que espere la puntada en el pecho tan pronto la espalda de Himchan se pierde a través de la puerta, porque no debería esperar sentirse celoso. Pero, ¿qué importa? Han pasado tantas cosas que no deberían últimamente.

Himchan no vuelve y Yongguk comienza a preguntarse qué tan fondo ha tocado el menor si Daehyun debe traerlo en brazos porque se quedó dormido mientras hablaban afuera. Es la primera vez que el sueño vence a Himchan por una madrugada y es tal vez porque no ha tenido oportunidad de dormir en el día.

—¿Lo llevo?

Daehyun aprieta levemente a Himchan contra su pecho, como lo haría un gato con su juguete favorito, pero de inmediato vuelve a sí mismo y asiente. Yongguk extiende los brazos y debe solo ser él, pero Himchan pertenece allí mismo

—¿Te sabes su habitación?

La risa de Daehyun inunda las paredes, porque Yongguk lo mira y rueda los ojos, es una pregunta idiota, es obvio que conoce cuál es su cuarto, Yongguk cree que conoce hasta el cuarto que Himchan tenía antes de entrar en la institución y ese todavía no lo ha visto con sus propios ojos, pero es que es tan fácil beber de las palabras de Himchan y visualizar lo que describe y… no. En realidad es que Yongguk no puede dejar de oír a Himchan, así que la única vez que al más pequeño se le escapó el número de su habitación, Yongguk la repitió en su cabeza hasta que 308 se le quedó bien metido en alguno de los rincones de su memoria.

Yongguk sube despacio, alargando el calor que desprende el paciente en sus brazos, creyendo que es solo por eso, porque está en sus brazos, y es que la noche está fría, su uniforme estaba frío cuando se lo puso, Himchan suele estar frío, pero ahora se siente cálido, de una forma ajena y a la vez tan propia que da miedo.

Tan pronto están en el segundo piso una luz invade los ojos del guardia, es una luz que Yongguk conoce porque su linterna recrea la misma luminosidad opaca, ni siquiera es una rayo cegador, pero el chico se voltea para que no le dé a Himchan en los ojos.

—¿De nuevo?

Solo entonces Yongguk toma ese rostro y lo ubica en sus recuerdos, el chico que le está apuntando con la linterna es el mismo que le ayudó a pasar cuando Himchan había estado en la sala de observaciones.

El otro guardia apaga la linterna y se la deja en el cinturón, se acerca pero no camina como un guardia debería.

—Cho Kyuhyun.

Yongguk simplemente le hace un gesto para que mire que tiene las manos ocupadas y se disculpa antes de escapar escaleras arriba. No es que no quiera saludar al guardia, es que no quiere soltar a Himchan de ninguna parte para hacerlo.

Ya en la habitación de Himchan, el guardia se traga la sonrisa. El cuarto es compartido con un chico que, si mal no recuerda, le tenía una fobia extraña a las personas que le había llevado a un intento de suicidio. Pero a esa hora el chico está durmiendo. Yongguk recuerda a Himchan comentar que les habían asignado este cuarto compartido hace poco, la mayoría de los internos tienen un espacio para ellos y sus fantasmas personales, lo que no suele alterarse, pero la población crecía preocupantemente rápido y ya ambos estaban mejorando. Además se supone que era un gran progreso para el compañero anónimo de Himchan, así que este último no se quejaba. Yongguk recuerda la voz de Himchan dos noches después, confesando que no le molestaba para nada, de hecho (y eso lo dijo en un susurro y con los labios como queriendo caérsele de la pena) extrañaba la presencia rutinaria de alguien más.

Yongguk lo deja en la cama con cuidado, le abriga bien para que no vuelva a caer enfermo pero tampoco demasiado; a Himchan no le gusta sentir que las sábanas le intentar abrazar. Le deja la almohada al alcance de la mano por si en la noche necesita apretarla y se va.

Cuando cruza la puerta cree que debió haberle besado de buenas noches, pero ya no lo hizo y un soldado no puede volver tras sus propios pasos (Se siente un poco bien que esas palabras le comiencen a sonar ajenas en la lengua ahora).

-

Es sábado libre, sin embargo Yongguk va en el bus que toma cada día laboral hasta el mismo lugar al que suele ir cuando toma el mencionado bus.

—¿Yongguk?, ¿estás nervioso?

 El nombrado solo mira a su hermano, como si con eso pudiese partirle la cara en dos, pero no tiene el atrevimiento de negar lo obvio.

Es sábado y ayer pidió permiso al doctor Wu para visitar a Himchan en lugar de los familiares que claramente no vendrán (ellos realmente creen que Himchan está en una casa de retiro o algo y solo vienen cuando pasa algo importante o es una fecha digna de honrar al chico con su presencia). El doctor le miró con una ceja más alzada que la otra pero solo asintió, diciendo que no era necesario pedir permiso ni nada, solo bastaba con que el paciente quisiera verlo y que ninguno de sus responsables legales se negara, así que Yongguk va hoy con su hermano.

Hay más personas de las que Yongguk se imaginaba, pero es que tal vez no todos los casos son de novela y las familias no dejan a sus parientes allí como dejan a los perros en los refugios. Himchan no está allí. Yongguk tiene entendido que al interno no le gusta mucho ir al comedor en las horas de visita porque no es muy bonito ver cómo algunos reciben visitas y otros no. Solo ahora Yongguk entiende realmente la magnitud de “los otros”. Como Himchan no está esperando, deben anunciarse con una enfermera que hasta entonces Yongguk no había visto jamás, sin embargo ella parece reconocerlo y no le hace esperar afuera hasta que Himchan llegue sino que le permite una mesa desocupada de inmediato en la habitación.

Himchan llega con la frente arrugada, no entiende que pasa, a Yongguk le da gracia y por un segundo olvida que está con su copia hasta que Himchan arruga incluso más la frente.

—¿Yongguk?

Y él no sabe si la pregunta es porque él está allí, porque no le avisó, porque hay un calcos de su rostro o por todas las anteriores.

—Yongnam —Dice el gemelo antes de que su hermano junte la voz, extiende la mano y sonríe —Hermano del idiota que no sabe hablar.

Himchan toma la mano y se sienta en la silla que está paralela a ambos, la mueca de incomprensión todavía en cada vértice de su rostro.

—Yongguk me ha hablado de ti.

—¿De mí?

—Sí, de ti. Si alguna vez  este niño te hace creer que no le importas y apenas te soporta es porque estuvo metido en la ejército y creo que le lavaron el cerebro o algo, pero es lindo cuando lo conoces bien y… ¿estás bien hermanito?

Yongguk sonríe irónico, pero nadie puede ver su sonrisa cuando todavía no quita la mano de su cara en un universal gesto de desesperación, porque ¿en qué momento creyó que traer a Yongnam, Bang Yongnam, sería buena idea?

Entonces Himchan ríe y claro que es una buena idea.

Yongguk desliza su palma hasta que quedan al descubierto sus ojos y bebe de esa vista como bebe de las palabras de Himchan, porque el chico riendo, mostrando su dentadura un poco chueca y blanca, sus mejillas un poco más altas a causa de la mueca, sus ojos aún más pequeños y sus brazos golpeando el sillón mientras de su boca sale una corta, pero sonora carcajada es una vista que hay que absorber como sea.

Así que al final no es tan mala idea llevar a Yongnam, menos cuando al final, justo después de que una enfermera avise que la hora extendida de visita a acabado y ya solo quedan tres grupitos en el salón, Himchan le toma del brazo y se acerca para que Yongnam no pueda oír el “gracias” que deja justo sobre la oreja del menor de los gemelos.

 

—Pensé que sería peor.

—Eso debería decirlo yo —Yongguk sonríe después de hablar, porque sea como sea está agradecido con su hermano.

—Digo, me hablaste de él como si fuera una nenita pasando por una fase  _ emo _ o algo.

—Tú lo entendiste así.

—Tú lo diste a entender así.

Yongguk se detiene a unos pasos de la parada de buses que lo llevará de vuelta a casa y mira a su hermano sin comprender totalmente a qué se refiere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, mi au!Yongguk se face-palmea(?).  
>  Creo que Yongnam como personaje en esta historia representa bastantes cosas, es más complejo de lo que parece cuando uno solo se centra en el romance de Himchan y Yongguk, Yongnam conoce a su hermano lo suficiente como para saber que Himchan le hará mal, sin embargo sabe también que hacerse daño es exactamente lo que Yongguk anda buscando (sí, como cuando una persona se corta para sentir algo, lo que sea), no cambia de opinión cuando lo conoce, sigue creyendo que Himchan será la bomba que detone a su hermano, pero decide que si Yongguk quiere seguir con esta carrera a contrareloj él no es nadie para detenerlo, no cuando es por lo único que Yongguk ha mostrado real interés desde que volvió del ejercito.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El último capítulo. Si quieren acabar aquí están en su libertad de hacerlo, después se viene un extra y la explicación de todo el fanfic, porque en realidad era un idea bastante potente que arruiné al escribir pero que sigue siendo un micro-universo dentro de este resumen de todo lo que pasó por mi cabeza al escribirlo.

Himchan mejora a una velocidad que tiene a Yongguk citado con el doctor Wu una hora antes de que su turno empiece.

—¿Qué? —El guardia inquiere entrecerrando los ojos, como si eso le hiciera recibir mejor la pregunta.

—Es solo que Himchan ha tenido cambios realmente positivos, no como los pretenciosos de otras veces, esta vez es enserio y todos sabemos que siempre baja a hablar contigo, pero eso no puede ser el único factor de su mejoría porque solía hablar con tu predecesor también, así que algo te tiene que estar haciendo esto especial para él, por eso pregunto.

—Pues… no lo sé.

Y es que en serio no sabe si Himchan está enamorado de él o no.

—¿Y tú?

El doctor Wu le pidió esta entrevista el día anterior, cuando Yongguk se terminaba de vestir para irse a casa y el chico jura que sintió como si sus órganos dejaran de pesar por un segundo, ¿qué pudiese haber hecho que fuera tan malo como para enviarlo a una entrevista con el doctor a cargo de Kim Himchan? Sea lo que fuese tendría que ver con Himchan, eso era obvio, pero ¿qué era? Sería algo que le quitara el puesto, que le prohibiera hablar con el otro, sería algo por lo que dejaría de permitir al paciente que bajara por las noches. O quizás era por Daehyun, pero eso no podría ser tan malo. ¿Y si al guardia del segundo piso se le hubiese escapado que ya le había visto más de una vez fuera de su lugar de trabajo?, ¿y si un enfermero llegó antes esa vez que Yongguk se quedó sosteniendo la mano de Himchan y no hubiese dicho nada hasta ahora?, ¿y si habían revisado las cámaras? Todas las posibilidades le llevaban a una mala noticia, así que cuando Yifan le preguntó si tenía algún tipo de relación con Himchan fue como si le diesen un tiro en la sien. Cuando la voz del doctor siguió con “o tal vez él está enamorado de ti” fue la resurrección, la bala saliendo de su cráneo pero sin hacer daño. La otra pregunta entonces le hacía abrir la herida de nuevo. ¿Y él?, ¿qué sentía él?

—No lo sé…

—Suenas menos convencido que con la otra pregunta —Insiste el doctor. 

—Es mi amigo…

—Por decir menos —Dice el de delantal blanco cortando la frase de Yongguk —No te digo que sea malo, digo, soy psicólogo-psiquiatra y filósofo de ratos libres, lo bueno y lo malo es bueno o malo mientras haga bien o mal a un individuo, no sé si me entiendes. El punto es que no critico los posibles sentimientos que tengas por él o él por ti, pero quiero saberlos, al menos para tener apuntes, para encontrar un motivo verdadero antes de darle la alta a uno de mis pacientes.

La voz del doctor tiene cierta malicia que Yongguk no puede ignorar, pero que no importa cuando la posibilidad de Himchan sin su traje de enfermo se presenta.

—¿Qué quiere que le diga? —Intenta Yongguk sonando un poco más desesperado de lo que tenía originalmente planeado.

—La verdad.

—Tal vez le gusto, él me gusta eso sí.

—Gracias.

Eso era lo que el doctor quería, Yongguk lo sabe, lo siente en la forma en que los ojos de este se iluminan al mismo tiempo que escribe unas líneas dentro de la carpeta que seguramente contiene los avances y apuntes del paciente Kim Himchan.

No sabe si es lo correcto.

_ Lo bueno y lo malo es bueno o malo mientras haga bien o mal a un individuo _ , se repite Yongguk saliendo de la oficina del doctor y dirigiéndose a comprar un café antes de ir a cambiar su ropa. Para él lo bueno es lo que le haga tener más cerca a Himchan, porque eso le hace sentir bien.

-

—¿Crees que hablar conmigo te haga  _ bien _ ?

Himchan lo mira y Yongguk sabe que algo va mal. Lo sabe porque ahora conoce a Himchan. Le incomoda un poco, porque no es como si se hubiesen topado hace mucho, pero Yongguk ya puede decrir que le conoce y su rostro perdió la compostura por poco menos de un instante pero es suficiente para saber que algo va mal y Yongguk se engaña a sí mismo diciendo que tal vez Himchan le corresponde y no quiere dejarse descubrir, se lo repite porque se siente bien creerlo por un segundo, pero es mentira.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Y, no sé, se me ocurrió preguntar, ¿no vas a responder?

—Claro que me hace bien hablar contigo, me hace muy bien —Su tono es alegre, las palabras lo son, su voz, timbre y entonación también, sin embargo hay algo más abajo que Yongguk puede oler apenas. Mentira. Mentira —¿Por qué se te ocurrió que no?

—Nunca se me ocurrió que no, solo quería oírlo de ti.

Ambos se callan y por primera vez en bastante tiempo es incómodo.

No vuelven a hablar, pero es como si cada uno quisiera decir algo. Pero no dicen nada y Himchan ya se sabe el trayecto de memoria así que ni siquiera es necesario que el guardia le diga “por aquí” o “detente” cuando tiene que inspeccionar un sector con más cuidado, porque Himchan lo hace solo. Así que no existe ni un solo pretexto para decir algo.

Ni siquiera al despedirse Himchan abre la boca, en cambio se detiene frente a las escaleras. Yongguk se demora un par de pasos en notarlo y está apunto de decir algo, sin embargo el más delgado se apresura a frenar sus palabras acercándose y juntando su boca con la de Yongguk. Y ninguno dice nada.

No es un beso, Yongguk duda que eso quepa dentro de la definición de beso en cualquier sentido, fue solo los labios de Himchan sobre los suyos por un segundo. Fríos, fríos como solo el invierno puede ser frío, pero haciendo crecer un verano dentro del cuerpo de Yongguk. Himchan está rojo, no, eso es poco, está burdeo mientras se aleja de Yongguk y se va por las escaleras. El mayor tal vez está igual, no sabe, no se atreve a mirar su reflejo en los mosaicos de de las paredes.

Se va con el corazón más liviano, un buen liviano, no como el que le produce la presencia del doctor Wu, es un liviano que solo puede hacer Himchan y eso lo convierte todo en más liviano todavía, tan liviano que cree llegar a su casa casi volando. Es viernes por lo que no verá a Himchan hasta el lunes, sinceramente le gustaría ir a verlo este fin de semana también, pero tal vez sea presionar en demasía y hace ya mucho que no sale con sus amigos, cree que le hará bien despejar la mente de Himchan y sus labios, así que llama a Sooyoung y le pregunta si tiene algo que hacer y ella dice que no y quedan en un café y hablan y ríen y no pasa mucho hasta que llegue Mino con cara de perro con rabia, pero es fácil reírse de eso también y decirle que en el otro examen le irá mejor, así que beben café, té y batidos porque esta noche es para relajarse. De todos modos se ponen de acuerdo para hacer una pseudo-fiesta el domingo por la tarde y aunque la cabeza de Yongguk está llena de cosas y preguntas y risas y nombres de tragos no puede dejar de pensar totalmente en Himchan.

 El lunes, cuando llega al psiquiátrico, tiene pequeñas ojeras porque la fiesta que partió a las cuatro de la tarde se alargó hasta las dos de la mañana cuando ya todos estaban tambaleándose, pero Jiho decidió que no importaba levantarlos al otro día a las siete para ver un programa que realmente no tenía sentido pero que se debieron bancar por una hora entera . Yongguk no puede dormir después de haberse despertado una vez, aunque descansó hasta antes de tomar el bus que le dejaría en el psiquiatrico, así que sí, puede resisitir una ronda sin caerse de cara contra el piso. Le explica eso a Daehyun cuando este le pregunta si tiene problemas para dormir. El menor comienza a sonreír con cada palabra y termina con un “entonces te alegraré más aún”.

Y Himchan aparece esa noche, pero aparece sin su bata blanca, lleva pantalones de denim azul (¿desde cuándo tiene Himchan muslos tan apetecibles?) y una playera blanca con rayas blancas-o al revés, Yongguk no pondría sus manos al fuego cuando lo ve en la oscuridad de los faroles de la calle. Tiene una sudadera negra y una bufanda y una sonrisa espléndida.

—Sorpresa —Le dice él ex-paciente y Yongguk no tiene ganas de decirle que Daehyun ya le soltó la noticia así que él ya le estaba esperando.

—Vaya…

—Resulta que el dueño de la jaula ya puso su firma para soltar al pajarillo.

Yongguk se ríe y le apunta con su linterna para verlo bien. Himchan se tapa los ojos y se da una vuelta.

—Vaya....

—¿Se te olvidó hablar?

—Tienes efecto en las personas.

Solo entonces Yongguk se detiene a pensar que tanto como este Himchan no se parece mucho al que le recibió la primera noche, este Yongguk no tiene nada en común con el que le hizo confronte a ese primer Himchan.

Y la felicidad es tanta que Yongguk olvida que la gente no cambia, es solo que todavía no se descubre bien a sí misma.

(O no tienen tiempo para volver a caer.)


	10. Extra & Explicación

Ambos están sentados en uno de los café que quedan cerca de la nueva casa de Himchan y  no importa que Yongguk necesite recuperar sueño porque comenzar a estudiar música sea más absorbente que el trabajo como guardia que tenía antes, no importa nada cuando esto es exactamente lo que tiene que estar pasando y él no se levantaría de allí ni aunque el cielo se cayera a pedazos.

—Me pudiste haber dicho antes —Comenta Yongguk recordando el día que le dieron de alta al menor del psiquiátrico. Le gusta recordar los inicios, es una manía que le ayuda a creer que todo puede cambiar lo suficiente y para bien.

—Nop, te quería dar una sorpresa.

Resulta que a Himchan en serio le gusta el café; mucho, y en la media hora llevan allí ha pedido relleno a su vaso dos veces.

—¿Estás bien?

La conversación ha bordeado esa pregunta desde que ambos se sentaron y Himchan no quiere parecer ofendido, pero toma de su vaso y Yongguk sabe que lo ha ofendido.

—¿Lo dices porque soy un convaleciente mental sin importar que haya sido hace años?

—Lo digo porque quiero saber si estás bien, no todos los días tu madre intenta que vuelvas a casa.

—No volveré a casa, no quiero arreglar las cosas con las personas que creyeron sería mejor entregarme a unos desconocidos y descuida, lo hice bien en el seminario de grado, digamos que estoy asegurado por un año al menos con el dinero que me paga la universidad por ser asistente.

Yongguk sonríe, aún algo desconfiado de toda esa tranquilidad, pero prefiere no seguir cavando.

—Cuando pienso en esos días solo puedo recordar que estaba tan cansado de sentirme atrapado, ah. ¿Te puedo contar algo? —No es hasta que Yongguk asiente que la cara de Himchan se muestra tal como es, tal como Yongguk la espera, con miedo, con rabia, con resentimiento, con inseguridad, con un poco de sueño y con ganas de volar lejos. Himchan toma otro sorbo de su café y solo le queda uno en la taza cuando retoma la palabra —; te quería ver, ¿sabes?, no solo en las noches como si fuera un ladrón, me harté de estar allí, me harté de no ser más que un folio que quieren dar de alta para llenarse la boca con el éxito del programa, me cansé de ser la excusa de idiotas que quieren sentir que ayudan a alguien a salir de su mierda de vida, me cansé de darles en el gusto a ellos, me cansé de oírlos decir que para salir de allí tenía que estar bien, ¿qué es estar bien?, por Dios. Fácil, bien es cuando uno les hace creer que “lo asumió”, que no está totalmente feliz al punto de pasar por una fase, pero que tampoco está triste, que es normal, que se amolda a los otros pobres diablos que están sueltos en la calle, porque esos igual están mal, pero no tan mal y con  _ no tan mal _ les basta, fue cosa de pasar entrevistas, de cambiar las respuestas que quería decir por las que querían escuchar. Bastó con que el doctor se cansara de no conseguir respuestas depresivas para que firmara mis documentos y lo único que realmente lamento es que Yixing; el chico que compartía cuarto conmigo, realmente era buen tipo, pero está tan jodido como yo. Lo que realmente lamento es seguir haciendo creer a Daehyun que retomaré mi vida algún día. Lo que realmente lamento es haberme enamorado de ti.

La risa de Himchan se esparce por el local e incluso algunas personas se voltean a mirarlo. Es una risa fuerte, que rompe con sus pensamientos y Yongguk solo puede compararlo con el sonido de un cuerpo impactando el piso después de caer de un decimotercer piso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado años, Yongguk renunció como guardia, después de ahorrar y esas cosas logró entrar a un curso de música tras ganar un concurso en una empresa de composición que lo becó en el centro del país. Himchan se mudó con él porque estaba cansado de vivir en una pieza y llevan juntos pero no revueltos casi un año. A pesar de todo, esa vez en el café es la primera vez que Himchan le confiesa que lo ama directamente, siempre se lo demuestra, claro, pero jamás se lo había dicho.  
>  Ahora lo importante “La risa de Himchan se esparce por el local y Yongguk solo puede compararla con el sonido de un cuerpo impactando el piso después de caer de un decimotercer piso”: Himchan nunca mejoró, porque en realidad nunca estuvo tan, tan mal, era simplemente masoquistamente divertido ver cómo la gente se alejaba y como su mente era un caso de estudio porque no quería ser cínico. Siempre se quiso suicidar, era su plan, sin embargo temía demasiado que nadie lo recordara: ya saben, uno tiene dos muertes (cuando uno muere y cuando dicen tu nombre por última vez), así que Himchan había planeado hacer que Hanbyul (el guardia anterior) se enamorase de él (o al menos lo quisiera lo suficiente) para que su muerte final se dilatara un tiempo. En sus planes nunca estuvo enamorarse, pero la vida da vueltas y Hanbyul se fue y llegó Yongguk. Nadie entiende cómo funciona el amor exactamente pero fue inevitable comenzar a sentir algo por él. Originalmente Himchan se acercó a Yongguk para terminar su plan, lo sigue haciendo durante gran parte del relato, sin embargo todo lo que dice al final es cierto de una u otra manera, lo que más lamenta Himchan es salir y tener tan metido en la cabeza que debe morir, porque lo que realmente quiere hacer es quedarse con Yongguk, sentirse tan enamorado como hasta ahora y que este le corresponda para correr juntos hasta el atardecer (como bien decía Jiho), pero así es la mente ¿no? No poder hacer lo que uno quiere, sentirse empujado desde ese decimotercer piso por una tristeza que ya ni siquiera recuerda siente es parte de él, era un destino inevitable y Himchan no es tan fuerte así que se deja caer, porque sí: el final de este relato es ese.  
>  Una sorpresa, eh.  
>  Me presento, mi nombre es Blueous y no creo en los finales felices.


End file.
